


until tomorrow

by Kittyyy



Series: Romanogers Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyyy/pseuds/Kittyyy
Summary: When he returns from his shower, he finds her in the same position he left her in, sprawled out on the couch. The title screen of Bambi displayed on the television. Steve sighs loudly."Really? This movie is so depressing!" He exclaims. She rolls her eyes."It's a sweet story!" she protests. "Besides, you told me to choose." He sighs again."Touché. Now scooch."so in other words, Steve and Natasha can't agree on a movie
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	until tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know what this is but it seemed cute in my head so here ya go. 
> 
> This ship will be the death of me.

Like most nights after a mission, Steve found himself parked on the couch with some random Disney movie playing out in front if him. He normally wouldn't be watching it, but let it play out in the backround as he lost himself in his thoughts. It was almost a ritual, and recently he found himself sharing it with his old friend, Natasha. 

They would often get back from missions together, exhausted and they both found it hard to unwind alone, so they did it together. Most of the time, they didn't talk but just sat there together, loosing themselves in their own thoughts. 

Their previous mission had seemed easy at first: rescue the hostages, arrest the drug dealer, go home. Simple. 

Not simple. The drug dealer was more equipped than Natasha and Steve had expected, which caused them to each accumulate a few injuries before eventually getting ahold of the target. 

So, when Steve stumbled into his apartment beside Nat, they were a bit worse for the wear. She had at least a broken ankle, a few gashes down her arms and a dislocated shoulder. He had been shot once in the shoulder (which had been removed at the helicarrier) and had recieved multiple gashes as well. They were both dirty, bloody, and exhausted. 

Natasha sighs as Steve opens the door. She was leaning on the doorframe, trying to keep the pressure off her ankle. Steve wraps an arm around her waist and helps her inside and to the couch, where she cautiously lays down, trying her best to not get blood on the fabric, although she quickly realizes that it was futile. 

He sits down beside her and moves to examine her ankle. Grabbing a wet cloth from off the counter, he begins to wash the blood off her body mindlessly until he could see her skin again. He then moves up her legs, working to get the dirt off until he reaches the rim of her cotton shorts. He then reaches for her left arm, being extra careful around the long gash that he can see traveling the length of it. Once he was done, he could actually see where most of the injuries were. 

"I have to pop your shoulder back in, Nat. Is that okay?" she nods mindlessly, clearly lost in her own thoughts. He wraps one arm around her waist to hold her steady while he pushed used the other to push her shoulder back in place. She only flinched a little.

Steve decided that most of the cuts would be okay, as they weren't deep, so he returned his attention to her ankle.

He grabs the first aid kit from under the couch and pulls out a bundle of compression wrap. He rests her foot across his lap and begins to wrap the ankle in question gently. When he finishes, she sits up. 

"Thank you, Steve." 

He nodds slightly in acknowledgment. "I'm going to go take a shower. Are you okay?" 

Natasha nods. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Do you need any help?" 

Steve shook his head. "It's okay, thanks. I managed to make it out without breaking anything, unlike you," he jokes lightly. She chuckles a little, playfully slapping his arm.

"Well I managed to get out without getting shot at least," she quips back. Steve shakes his head, laughing. 

"I'm taking a shower," he grumbles. "Choose something to watch." He lifts her legs off his lap and sets them carefully down on the couch. She laughs, shaking her head and grabbing the tv remote. 

When he returns from his shower, he finds her in the same position he left her in, sparwled out on the couch. The title screen of Bambi displayed on the television. Steve sighs loudly. 

"Really? This movie is so depressing!" He exclaims. She rolls her eyes. 

"It's a sweet story!" she protests. "Besides, you told me to choose." He sighs again. 

"Touché. Now scooch." 

Steve has a large couch, wider than normal ones, so he and Natasha can both lay comfortably on it without overcrowding the other. He's wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose gray tshirt and she's wearing gray cotton shorts and a black tank top. He grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and throws it over the both of them, pulling it up so it covers Nat's bare shoulders. 

She curls up into his chest, her back to the movie, which elicits a laugh from Steve. 

"You chose this movie and now you don't want to watch it?" he teases. 

"Do we ever actually watch movies, Steve?" she murmurs softly. 

He just shakes his head lightly and drapes an arm over her waist, sighing softly. 

Before long, she's asleep, her breathing having slowed against his chest. He reaches for the remote with his free hand and shuts off the movie before kissing her forehead lightly and drifting off to sleep. 

In the morning, they will wake up curled against eachother and will be forced to return to the real world and face the next imminent threat. But for now, they can just have eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda short but I wrote it at 1 in the morning so 🤷
> 
> I'd love to hear any feedback you guys may have so feel free to leave a comment if you so wish. 
> 
> Peace out ✌
> 
> -Kittyyy


End file.
